Talk:Vigilant of Stendarr (Skyrim)
not attacking on pc Either this is bugged in my version (360) or the last paragraph is not strictly true. I'm playing a werewolf that's done quests for about eight of the Daedra, and when I stumbled on Sendarr's Beacon no one attacked me. I'm even carrying Azura's Star. Lucasthegray (talk) 23:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC)lucasthegray Same here -StarfishPr1me I got all the Daedric Artifacts and I have the ability to become a werewolf, but they are not attacking me. never did. I am a vampire and did the quest for Azura and the Vigilant are not attacking. I haven't noticed any offers of blessings either, but I might have missed something. Same here. Werewolf powers available and wearing 2x daedric artifacts. No reaction. Keeper even offers to teach me restoration magic. I don't think they're supposed to attack if you're not in beast mode. I also walked around them in Daedric armor and they treated me like normal. Maybe they removed that part in an update? 16:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Human only order? I believe The Vigilant are a human only order, because their leader is a Breton, which contradicts the main page. Not attacking on Xbox 360 either, my armor is all enchanted though, could that change their response? There is either a bug or a script problem in which the Vigilants of Stendarr patrols sometimes have dark elf members since this goes against the main page which states that the Vigilants of Stendarr is an human-only organization. :: not a bug at all. they AREN'T a human only orginazation lol _Edited for spelling and grammar... it hurt my head to read. Yeah, found a Dumner at the Hall of the Vigilant.Bears1234 (talk) 01:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234Bears1234 (talk) 01:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) base id? what are the ids for the vigilants? I want to spawn a few to repopulate them after dawnguard... Attacking imposters Stumbled upon a group of Vigilants a little southeast from Kynesgrove, pretty damn sure they were vampires: glowing eyes, 3 of them and 3 corpses right at their feet (corpses were also named "Vigilant of Stendarr"), plus they were kinda surly compared to that solo Vigilant guy I met a while ago who was basically just neutral. They didn't attack me though even when I hung around right in the middle of their group. Tired of waiting for them to "break cover" since this article said they would, I slaughtered them. Sure enough, got vampire dust from each of them. That said... will the Vigilants now hostile me? I know, these were vampires but they didn't initiate hostilities - I did, while they were still masquerading as Vigilants. Sure would be nice to know if there was a faction hostility flag I could check via the console or something. - 23:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :OP here, just wanted to confirm that, no, killing the fake Vigilants is fine - I met up with two other Vigilants a couple days later and they behaved normally. So it looks like if you find any vampires pretending to be Vigilants feel free to initiate hostilities with extreme prejudice. :- 14:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :OP again, I stumbled across another group (pre-dawn, around 5am+) and this time they did hail me, something along the lines of "over here, traveler!" Luckily I noticed the dead bodies at their feet and sure enough, when I got close the three of them attacked me, using vampiric powers and everything. I guess something bugged the original encounter I had in my first post. :- 11:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC)